


Dwindling Star

by Sephirotha



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Citadel, Crucifixion, Gen, Insomnia, Torture, Violence, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: Spare your screams, little star!  No one is here to help you.  So unless you're going to sing, don't make a sound.  Die peacefully.  Like a good little girl.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone who knew the prince and princess personally were aware just how much the twins liked to nap. They also knew about how heavy the princess in particular slept. She could sleep through the night, even if an iron giant happened to attack the camp. 

It was particularly peculiar how she got to sleep easily. Ignis could testify that he saw her fall asleep during a dress rehearsal, whilst on stage, standing up, decked up in make-up, in a rather uncomfortable looking dress and lights beaming down on her.

And now, when Noctis had gone into the crystal and the sun was slowly being blotted out by the scourge, Stella had been getting trouble getting to sleep. She was always on edge, preparing for anything to pop out from around the corner. She was losing sleep and along it, her sanity.

Ignis tried to help her by giving her warm chocolate, sedated so she would get some sleep. It would work, but only for about an hour or so. Then she would be up, axe in hand, as if preparing for something to slither into the tent.

Stella herself wasn’t sure why she was so paranoid. Maybe it was the long nights that were making her see things in the dark. Like there was something there, lurking, waiting for her to make one wrong move to take advantage of. Even with Gladiolus around, Stella didn’t feel safe.

* * *

Stella groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked in confusion, wincing at the dull ache at the back of her head. She tried to move, only to find that her wrists were bound above her head. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness around her and she blinked quickly to be rid of the tears welling up.

She felt cold and that was when she realised she was wearing only her trousers and her bra. She shivered as she tugged at the chains that held her arms up, keeping her suspended over the floor by about a foot.

“Good morning, little star.”

Stella’s heart sunk as that sinister voice cut through the darkness. She tried to swallow, only her mouth was too dry.

She looked around, her eyes squinting as she tried to find the source of the voice, praying that she had imagined it. Her eyesight made the shapes concealed in darkness fuzzy, aggravating little tears to prick her eyes. She began getting short of breath, struggling to breathe as she finally located who it was that had spoken to her.

Ardyn stepped into view, a wicked grin etched into his cursed features. 

Her heart stopped and her blood ran cold. This was why she had been paranoid. It was him she had seen out of the corner of her eyes. Always watching. Waiting. Lurking in the shadows and patiently taking the time to find the opportune moment to strike. Like a snake eyeing up some poor unsuspecting mouse.

The ex-chancellor tipped his hat to her, stopping just inches away from her.

“Comfortable?”

Stella growled, her foot flying forward and kicking him in the chest. It did nothing because of her lack of strength. The accursed laughed at this feeble attempt, rubbing the spot where her bare foot had collided.

“Good to know,” he hummed. “Ahh, this feels so…familiar to me, little one. Alone, in the dark. No-one around to acknowledge one’s existence.”

Stella felt the chains shift a little around her arms as Ardyn paced before her, cupping his chin and looking up at the ceiling. She was lifted away from him, getting higher as things began to come into focus. Hearing his boots against the marble made the princess realise just where she was.

It was the throne room in the Citadel. She was in Insomnia. She was suspended over where she had stood when she bid her father farewell. In front of her was the throne, bare and waiting for its king.

“But.” His damned voice caught her attention again. “I took the liberty to change a few things.”

Ardyn walked towards the throne and took a seat, sighing and crossing his leg over the other. He propped his head up with his fist, gesturing to the giant hole next to him.

“I personally was in a more claustrophobic setting,” he said. “You’re a lucky girl, Stells. You get a splendid view of your home. And of course, such lovely company.”

He chuckled darkly. Stella wanted to clear him down, but she was too busy shivering from the cold. She could barely feel her toes and tried wiggling them to get rid of the numbness.

Stella grimaced when the chains tightened their hold around her wrists. Her heart raced as she felt something sharp on the back of her hands. She looked up at her hands sharply, her eyes widening in alarm as she saw nails poised at the back of her hands.

“Oh. And I wasn’t strung up like that. It was more like…”

Stella screamed as the nails pierced her hands, straight through to her palms, and she thrashed in agony. This only increased the pain and she stopped after a while, breathing heavily and staring at the floor. Blood trickled down her bare arms, making their way down her body and staining her bra and trousers.

Whilst trying to figure out how to dull the pain as much as possible, Ardyn laughed at her situation. If she wasn’t cold enough, that eerie, heartless laugh chilled her to the bone.

“Spare your screams, little star!” he spat as tears ran down the princess’s face. “No-one is here to help you.”

He rolled his shoulder, eyeing her with a venomous look.

“Unless you’re going to sing, don’t make a sound,” he said. “Die peacefully, like a good little girl.”

Stella rasped as the edges of her vision began to go black, the pain almost overpowering.

“And perhaps…if you survive for three days…I might let you down.”

Those were the last words Stella remembered hearing before she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Stella’s first memories were in this room. She was wandering down the halls and stumbled through the doors. 

The throne room was so big. Everything was so big to her at the time but she remembered nearly falling over when she tried to look up at the ceiling.

In hindsight, she was sure she had interrupted an important meeting. But after stumbling across the marble, her father was in front of her and picked her up. She remembered his smile, how he held her over his head and spoke to her. 

What she cherished most was that he went back to sit on the throne and she fell asleep in his lap. She always felt safe in his arms.

Then there was that time, when she was older, when she was plagued with nightmares every other night. He was always there to help calm her down. He would hold her, even if she cried until when the sun rose. 

Whenever she was in his arms, she felt like nothing could hurt her. That her father would always be there to protect her, no matter what.

It was here that Stella last saw her father. Just a few feet below her, earlier that year, she would say the last words she would ever say to him.

_I’ll bring you something from Tenebrae. And something else from Altissia!_

And he smiled at her. Saying that he would look forward to it. He smiled and gave her promises for the future, despite knowing it was going to be the last time they would see one another.

When finding out about Insomnia’s fall, she cursed and screamed at him.

How dare he lie through his teeth to her! How could he smile at her like that?! How could he easily let her and Noctis go out, knowing that he would never see them again?!

She even cursed at Noctis for getting to spend one extra day with him.

Grief and shock is a nasty, unpleasant cocktail of emotion.

* * *

Stella didn’t know how long she was left here, strung up like a prisoner. Well, she was a prisoner. A dying prisoner waiting for the slow death over her shoulder.

She could barely feel her hands. She could barely feel anything. Her body was ice cold and she couldn’t see much in front of her.

Occasionally the sun rose but the warmth was fleeting. She could barely feel the rays on her body. She felt too numb.

Her mouth and lips were dry. Breathing was a struggle. Her eyes began playing tricks on her.

At first, she believed that Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto would find and save her. Her heart went on with the hope that she wouldn’t die like this. She’ll be saved. She wasn’t alone.

Yet, no-one came.

Every time she found the strength to pry her eyes open, she thought she would see Ignis. But then he would turn into Ardyn, sitting smugly on the throne.

She didn’t pay much attention to him. He was just taunting her, like this was some jovial game. She wasn’t going to let him take any pleasure from her suffering.

Sometimes he would have a potion in hand, asking her if she’d like to be healed.

Well, Stella believed that was what he was saying, but she couldn’t quite hear him. She was too out of it to focus on anything. But she could see him tossing that potion up and down before smashing it onto the floor.

Her throat burned every time he did this. It was a simple action and it was fucking torture. She could imagine how the bottle smashing sounded and it made her cringe. Especially when he would slam his boot into the broken glass, grinding it into dust.

She began wishing to die quicker.

She prayed to Bahamut to end her life now and then. Anything to not be around this usurper, this demon who was destined to kill her brother and, apparently, herself.

She couldn’t stand it any longer. She didn’t want him to keep mocking her like this.

She didn’t want to be punished for being born into a bloodline that he loathed. It was bad enough that she had to lose her brother.

Moreover, Stella was born without powers. She couldn’t warp, wield any of the royal arms or even put on the ring without consequences. She wasn’t destined to die, she was meant to go on into the new world, leaving her heritage behind.

Yet here she was, waiting for death to take her away from this nightmare. Maybe Ardyn will keep her body strung up like a puppet, waiting to show to her friends and Noctis then rub it in their faces.

Stella’s eye burned as somehow, she shed a small tear that rolled down her cheek.

Then she fell. The chains fell with her as she plummeted down the throne room and into someone’s arms.

_Ignis! Ignis, it’s you, you’ve saved me, haven’t you?_

Her lips parted to speak but nothing came out. Instead, something was pressed to her lips and something cool went down her throat. She drank happily, her survival instincts kicking in. She couldn’t quite see far ahead to confirm if it was Ignis, but who else would be here?

She coughed once the drink was finished and tried again to see who was holding her. She couldn’t quite make out facial features, but his hair was too long to be Ignis’s.

Perhaps it was Gladiolus then?

She gasped when the nails were plucked out of her hands and she squirmed a little. The pain was momentary, and she felt what she assumed were bandages wrapped around her hands.

Something warm enveloped her and she was picked up easily, being held like she was a sacrifice being offered to an altar. She was then carried off.

This must be Gladiolus saving her. No-one else could hold her as easily like this.

But this wasn’t his jacket around her shoulders.

Stella didn’t think of much else. Just that she didn’t have those chains around her anymore.

_Perhaps I can die in dignity now._

She smiled a little as she closed her eyes, passing out in her saviour’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Most people would agree with Stella that your bed at home is the best place to be. Comfortable, warm, safe and secure. You could forget about your worries and fears by just wrapping yourself in a warm blanket, face first in plush pillows and just being…snug.

Back when she was still growing up, rushing around to get to rehearsals and going to school, Stella spent many a lazy morning in her bed. Most of the time she needed to get up at six or earlier just to have breakfast and rush to her first appointment. Ignis was always punctual with her breakfast and making sure she was up and dressed.

If it weren’t for him, Stella was sure she wouldn’t have been able to maintain a successful stage career.

So, when she had the opportunity to lie in, which was a rare occasion indeed, she exploited it. She would not want to be disturbed, unless there was food involved. Noctis and Prompto found that out the hard way. Never wake an irritable princess with an empty belly.

Still, the three friends always enjoyed being in either her room or Noctis’s. Sometimes the boys played King’s Knight whilst Stella looked over Prompto’s shoulder to watch. Sometimes they would watch tv. Or, like how most of the lazy days went by, they would all sleep on the bed together.

Stella reckoned Prompto still had a couple of pictures of her and Noctis sleeping side by side. 

Somewhere in their father’s room, there were albums of the twins when they were babies. Always sleeping next to one another. From the day they were born, to when they both fell asleep during one Founder’s Day speech. Slouching in the chairs and their heads resting on each other. 

Prompto probably had an album dedicated to the twins falling asleep during history lessons. Neither of them had an interest in the past, despite the teacher trying to theme every other class around their ancestors.

They always sat at the back of the class and the teacher would start the lesson. Stella would discreetly shifted her table closer to Noctis’s and he would lie across the joined desks. She would then fall asleep on top of him. The teacher either didn’t notice or was too skittish to wake them up.

They only managed to pass because Prompto and Ignis made sure they did their homework and Stella watched hours of history documentaries to learn about the topics being taught. She occasionally did Noctis’s homework for him, despite it being a challenge with her already hectic schedule.

Thinking back, it all seemed so simple. Ah, to relive those wonderful adolescent days…

* * *

Stella stirred, feeling drained but very comfortable. Her cheek was rested against something soft and she could smell something that brought forth nostalgia. It took her a while to realise, she was in her own bed in her own room.

But how? The last thing she remembered was…hanging from the ceiling of the throne room.

Was she dead? Was her dead body hanging limp before the throne? Ardyn was probably laughing at her. Maybe Gladiolus and Prompto have barged in, Ignis in tow, and have seen her corpse.

Stella whimpered a little, tears pricking her eyes as she pictured them in distraught. She squirmed a little, her arms hugging the pillow closer. Her bandaged hands burned as she gripped it tighter, wincing as pain took over the sadness.

“Ssh, ssh…”

Stella’s whimpers died down as she felt someone stroke her head. She tried opening her eyes and felt something press to her lips. Her sore throat cried out in relief as something cool trickled down it. She drank whatever it was thirstily, disappointed when it finished.

She felt rough fingertips brush against her cheek. She couldn’t see much before her, blinking away the tears.

It was so dark in her room. She whimpered a bit as she tried to rub her eyes, but her hand flared with pain.

“Don’t move so much. You still need to rest.”

She couldn’t see her healer. She could just feel him hitch her blankets up her body. She tried to reach out for him, but her hand was delicately placed back on her pillow. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt fatigue wash over her body.

“Such a sweet, sleeping beauty…” the voice crooned as she was petted. “Shall I tell you a bedtime story?”

Stella’s head was lifted, and she vaguely recognised that it was laid across a lap. The rough fingers kept caressing her face.

“Once upon a time, there were two brothers. The eldest was benevolent and loved by all. He was promised the throne of a new kingdom and to lead his people away from the darkness that threatened the peace and harmony of the world.

However, this made his brother angry and jealous. He wanted to claim the throne for himself and claim the gods’ favour. 

So, on the day of the coronation, he killed his brother. Alas, the older brother was cursed with immortality through his ability to absorb the darkness.

The younger brother claimed the throne and imprisoned the cursed king. He made sure that his brother was forgotten by history, erasing all traces that he ever existed.

And now, released from his prison, the forsaken king wanders this pitiful world, awaiting his fate assigned to him by the gods.”

Stella felt the fingers tighten their grip around her hair.

“What would you have done, little star?” he asked. “What would you have done if your dear brother took everything away from you?”

_No. Noct…Noct would never do that to me!_

Stella whimpered as she tried to reach out to the person above her. He took her hand and gently laid it back on the bed.

“You’ve been sheltered your whole life. Fed stories that are just not true so you can build a sanctuary around you. This has made you naïve, I fear.”

Stella was shifted once more to lie her head back on the pillows. She grimaced when she felt a pair of lips brush the shell of her ear.

“It’s time to wake up and face reality, my sleeping beauty.”


	4. Chapter 4

Stella had singing lessons ever since she was seven. Eventually she took on violin and dance lessons to keep herself busy. This would help her in her stage career and before she knew it, she was performing to the public during most of the holidays. Founder’s Day was the most popular event.

She always wondered and cursed the person who thought it would be a good idea to put her on a parade float for the whole city to see her. She always had to wear a white dress that was just too poofy in her opinion and she nearly died because of the heat. After nearly fainting for the third year in a row, Stella got fed up and actually wore shorts and a tank top one year.

The media went wild.

Maybe being a princess and a performer was not the ideal combination…

* * *

Stella woke up to music. Big band music for maybe a parade. She lifted her head from the pillow blearily, blinking in the direction of the sound.

Wait, was that coming from her television?

Her vision eventually cleared as she focused on the screen at the foot of her bed. She squinted.

…

Why is a recording of her being in the Founder’s Parade for Founder’s Day playing?!

Stella propped herself up and winced. Her body felt heavy and her head was spinning.

“Don’t you look adorable?”

Stella turned her gaze to the side and her blood ran cold when she saw Ardyn sitting at the edge of her bed, watching the recording. He tilted his head.

“You got a lot of comments about wearing shorts that day, didn’t you?” he said as he pointed to her on the float. “I wouldn’t blame you. It was blistering hot at the time, wasn’t it?”

Stella wasn’t sure where to look. Her eyes darted from him, to the television and then to her bandaged hands.

Why was he here? Why was she here? If her hands were bandaged…that meant he really did string her up in the throne room.

Stella glared at him as she crawled away from him. He didn’t even look at her as she made her way to the edge of the bed, swinging her legs over it with great effort.

“Are you listening to me, Stells?”

Honestly, Stella hadn’t really heard his rambling since it was so easy to tune out. She turned to him and met his glare.

“Let me go,” she rasped.

Ardyn shrugged, crossing his legs and shifting his hands on his lap.

“Go ahead. If you can walk out of here that is.”

He turned back to the television, humming along to the tune under his breath. Stella narrowed her eyes and steadily pushed herself to her feet. She stumbled as her legs wobbled under her weight. She held her arms out to keep her balance, holding her breath as she struggled to stay upright.

She succeeded and began making her way to the door. She didn’t dare glance at Ardyn when she had to blunder past him. It was tricky to get her footing; kind of like being drunk. But she was determined to put as much space between her and this…usurper.

She hadn’t taken a step past him before he leapt to his feet and kicked her leg out. She faceplanted into the floor with a grunt and screamed as his boot crushed into her ankle. She heard the break in her ankle more than she felt it.

“Oh, dear me,” Ardyn hissed as he ground his foot into her. “It doesn’t look like you’ll be walking for a while, I’m afraid~!”

“You fucking bastard!” Stella screamed as she propped herself with her arms.

She cried out in pain once more as he took his foot off her ankle and slammed it into her back, pressing her to the floor. She saw stars as her jaw hit the floor and she groaned.

“So disrespectful towards your dear uncle, Stells~!” he sighed with an exaggerated dramatic tone. “And here I thought we could spend some lovely family time together. Since your dear brother has decided to take…a long nap…”

Stella rubbed her jaw as it smarted. She glared at him over her shoulder, fresh tears pricking her eyes.

For a while, all that could be heard was the big band parade on the television. She steadied her breath as Ardyn loomed over her, an unsettling smirk on his damned face.

“What…do you want?” she hissed, glancing at her bandaged hand. “Why…?”

Ardyn’s gaze seemed to soften as he lifted his foot from her back. He swiftly grabbed her by the base of her braid and yanked her to her feet. Stella yelped from the pain, her hands flying to grab his as she balanced herself on her good foot.

“I want you to listen to my story, Stells,” he whispered into her ear. “My brother, that you cherish so dearly, went to great pains to erase me from history after taking everything from me. Let’s say, I want to set the record straight.”

Stella grunted as she was tossed back onto her bed. She struggled as he grabbed her broken ankle.

“Now, your hands should heal up nicely in a couple of weeks,” he said as he traced her ankle with bare thumbs. “But this? I’d say…six weeks?”

Stella propped herself up again and glared at him through her tears. He smirked at her, his hand trailing up her pyjama bottom leg. He smirked wider when she struggled.

“I suppose that should be enough time for you to calm down for your tantrum and listen to me.”

“Tantrum?! Tantrum?! I’ll give you a fucking tantrum, you bitter old man!”

Ardyn twisted her ankle and she screamed in agony. He dropped her foot and walked to the television to turn it off.

“Now, now,” he said whilst waving his finger at her. “No need for that. Or do I have to ground you for longer?”

Stella parted her lips to make a retort but closed them when it looked like he was going to break more than her ankle. They stared each other down before Ardyn smiled.

“Good girl. Let’s find something to support your ankle, shall we?”

Stella glowered at him as he sauntered out of her room with a cheerful hum. She grabbed the nearest pillow, faceplanted into it and screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Considering the amount of time Stella spent sleeping in history lessons, it was safe to say that she wasn’t always keen on the subject. Stella always found her teacher’s droning to be the perfect thing to send her straight to sleep. Noctis would be able to testify with her on that.

Stella’s busy life between school and the stage was tiring enough so it wasn’t like history lessons were the only time she fell asleep. She was caught dozing off in maths and literature. Then again, her teachers were quick to wake her up or make sure she sat at the front to keep an eye on her.

So maybe her history teacher just didn’t care that much?

Stella didn’t know much about what he taught, she just learned everything from history documentaries in case she was called on during a lesson. Being an actress, Stella needed to be good at listening, so it was handy to practice when catching up on the topics.

She was a little disheartened to find there was little to nothing about the first queen of Lucis, whom she was named after. She always wondered why she was named after her, but perhaps her parents merely thought of it as a beautiful name…

* * *

Stella ground her teeth as Ardyn dried her hair. He wrapped the towel around her hair, squeezing the water out as she sat on the bed with her back turned to him in a fluffy dressing gown. Her nostrils flared when he pulled away and began brushing.

“Such beautiful, long hair,” he sighed. “You must work hard to maintain it. I dread to think how much of a hassle it must have been when on the road…”

Stella slowly turned her head to glare over her shoulder at him. He just gave her a cheery smile and her eye twitched a little.

_I will not punch the insane jester whilst my ankle is broken, I will not punch the insane jester whilst my ankle is broken, I will not punch the insane jester whilst my ankle is broken…_

“Let’s see those hands of yours…”

Ardyn moved so his front was pressed against her back and his chin was propped up on her shoulder. He took her hands and raised them to the light. He gingerly traced the scars on the palms of her hand.

“They look…so much like mine…”

Stella blinked as he took his gloves off and showed his own scars. With their hands together, their scars did look almost identical. 

Ardyn pressed his thumb against one of her scars, parting his lips.

“I almost regret doing such a thing to you.”

Stella’s brow twitched.

_Nope, not today. Not going to punch him. Your ankle is broken, Stells, he might break a lot more if you try to do anything…_

“You look so much like your namesake, Queen Stella Lucis Caelum. Has anyone ever told you that?”

Stella swallowed a little. Yes. She had seen a lot of portraits of the first queen of Lucis. Another reason why she believed she had been named after her, but somehow it felt like that reason wasn’t good enough.

She turned her head to look at Ardyn and her heart skipped a beat.

“You knew her,” she said with a look of realisation.

Ardyn chuckled as he pulled away, going back to drying her hair.

“She was my cousin,” he said. “Stella Izunia before she was forced to marry my dear brother.”

Stella turned around fully, making him stop. She glared at him.

“I don’t think she was forced to marry him,” she said.

Ardyn’s eyes darkened as he glared back at her. He gripped her wrists tighter, an ugly sneer appearing on his face.

“You know nothing of that period of time. No-one does. Your dear ancestor made sure to distort the truth of what truly happened when he ascended the throne.”

“You can’t force someone to…!”

“You know nothing!” Ardyn barked and Stella pressed her lips together. “You did not know of my existence until we met. You did not know what your ancestor really did to claim the throne, a throne tainted with blood!”

He held his hands out to her and she focused on his scars.

“You hung there for three days, slowly dying. I was strung up for two thousand years. Dying but denied that bittersweet release.”

He pulled her around, so she was fully facing him and gripped her wrists. He eyed her scars with an angry sneer.

“Perhaps I should have left you to die if you are not willing to listen.”

_Go ahead, you bastard, I dare you._

_No, don’t bait him, Stells. You will not bait the bitter old man, you will not bait the bitter old man, for the love of Bahamut, **do not bait the bitter old man**._

Stella took a deep breath and sighed.

“I’m listening now,” she said softly.

Ardyn looked at her with surprised eyes. Stella swallowed as part of her began regretting saying those words.

She wasn’t sure why she had said it. She was listening to him now. She had done nothing but listen to him for the past few weeks. 

When he still didn’t answer, Stella shuffled a little closer.

“What was she like?” she asked carefully. “Your cousin. I…I suppose you were close to her?”

“…She was like a sister.”

Stella’s heart leapt when Ardyn finally replied, taking his hands away from her.

“She lost her parents very young. We were the only family she had. Stella…poor Stella. She was always afraid of Somnus.”

Stella parted her lips to argue but Ardyn waved a hand to cut her off.

“Think about it, little star. Why haven’t you been able to find out more about her? And have you ever found a portrait of her smiling?”

Stella wanted to argue again but something clicked in her head.

No. There were no portraits of the queen smiling.

And if she couldn’t find much on the queen or Ardyn…

Did her ancestor really manipulate the records on what had happened during his reign?

“Why…?” she asked.

After a few tense moments, Ardyn smiled and laid her back on the bed.

“Later, little star,” he said as his fingers brushed her cheeks, tucking some hair behind her ear. “Now, shall I help you into your pyjamas?”

“Please don’t.”

“No, you’ll make your ankle worse. I insist.”

_Punch incoming!_


	6. Chapter 6

Like most teenagers, Stella went through her adolescent years with a huge crush on someone. She didn’t have time to pursue it, of course, given her hectic schedule, but it didn’t stop people from speculating around her.

Paparazzi snapped pictures of her and Prompto on a morning jog and the poor blonde was harassed because the tabloids made him out to be her boyfriend. They hung out a lot as friends and it was rare that they were alone without Noctis. The rumours never really stopped, especially when pictures of them at the arcade and the ice cream parlour were snapped.

Then a picture of her and Gladiolus training got out. Was the future shield getting a bit too close to the princess? Is it possible he would rather be her shield than Noctis’s.

Thankfully the Amicitia family had more clout to squash the rumours than Prompto.

There was even a brief scandal that her agent was romantically involved with her but that was nipped in the bud quickly. It was a professional relationship between them and nothing more.

Yet, the media never clued in on her true feelings for Ignis.

His first duty was to Noctis and he was seen spending more time with him than her. But every moment Stella shared with Ignis, she cherished.

She loved how he would make her chocolate pancakes to cheer her up. 

Her heart would always skip a beat whenever he brushed her hair.

She tried to return the favour for his kindness by trying to cook, however that never ended well. 

She wanted to confess her feelings but at the same time she knew she shouldn’t. Ignis had a duty to Noctis, not to her.

She also secretly wished that he felt the same for her. He had noticed her little tell-tale signs of affection.

He never did. She never confessed.

And he was out there somewhere, blind and probably worried sick about her…

* * *

_Nearly there. I can see the door. Once I’m out, I should be alright to make a run for it._

Of course, as she hobbled down the stairs in her pyjamas with an ankle that was not quite fixed, Stella had little to no chance of actually making it out of Insomnia alive. But gods be damned, she was going to try. Anything to get away from her captor.

By the time the injured princess had reached the last step, shadows swirled in front of her and, lo and behold, there was Ardyn. Towering over her with folded arms and a knowing smirk, he chuckled.

“There you are, my little star,” he said a little too jovially. “I was beginning to worry.”

Stella pressed her lips together as she stared up at him, balancing herself with the stair rail. He glanced down at her bare feet before swooping her up in his arms, making his way back up the stairs.

“You’re such a stubborn captive,” he sighed. “Did you honestly think you were going to limp out of here without me noticing?”

Stella folded her arms moodily and looked to the side.

“I can’t stay here.”

“Well of course you can. And you must. I can’t let my beloved patient wander around and cause herself more injury.”

“Considering it was you who made me your ‘patient’, I really can’t stick around.”

“Ah, well, if you do injure yourself further, I can have you for longer~”

Stella shivered at his tone and he laughed, shifting his grip on her as he reached the lift. He began humming under his breath as they went up. Stella looked at the scars on her palms.

She could still remember the nails piercing her skin and how she began realising that she would die soon. Tears pricked her eyes as she closed her hands and held them close to her chest.

“…Are you worried about your darling Ignis?”

Stella looked up at him sharply and Ardyn tilted his head.

“Only a blind man would miss the way you look at him,” he said as the lift doors slid open and he stepped out. “You’re fond of him, are you not?”

“It’s none of your business,” Stella mumbled as she looked away, crossing her arms.

“…I was in love too. Before my brother condemned me that is.”

Stella glanced up at him with a puzzled look. Ardyn didn’t address it as he carried her into her bedroom and lay her in her bed. He tucked her in and sat on the edge, looking to the side in thought.

“She was beautiful,” he said with a wistful smile. “She had the kindest smile, the warmest touch. When everyone had turned their back, she would stand by my side.”

He looked up, his hand hovering over his knee as if he was about to reach for something.

“…Aera. My love.”

Stella recognised the signs of him disappearing into his own world of ramblings. She shifted away from him and jumped when his hand lashed out to grab her wrist.

“You’re not trying to make another escape attempt are you, dearest?”

“No,” Stella said quickly as they locked eyes.

Ardyn narrowed his eyes at her and turned, still gripping her wrist.

“Do I truly repulse you?” he sneered as he pulled her closer. “Is it really so important to leave despite not being able to walk properly?”

Stella glared back at him as she struggled in his grip.

“You’re right,” she said, and he tilted his head. “I want to go back to Ignis. I’ve been worried about him since he lost his sight.”

“A grown man like him can take care of himself,” Ardyn snarled as he threw her back.

Stella winced as her ankle landed awkwardly when she bounced on the bed. Ardyn sat back and looked at the doorway.

“It’s been four weeks since I brought you here. Where is he? Certainly not on his way to rescue you.”

“He’ll come. Ignis and the others, they would never turn their back on me.”

Ardyn looked away, sighing impatiently. Stella propped herself on her elbows.

“I’m not Somnus,” she said, ignoring how he tensed at his brother’s name. “You can throw your frustrations onto me all you like because Noct isn’t here to take them. But it isn’t going to change things. We…We both don’t like what’s going to happen when he comes back but ever since I was a kid, I’ve had to deal with the idea that my little brother will die to purge the scourge from this world. All the crying in the world won’t change the facts or the gods’ minds. I…would know.”

Stella lowered her gaze and gripped the sheets. Tears brimmed her eyes.

She was taken aback when a hand brushed them away.

“You…you tried to ask the gods for you to switch places with your brother.”

Stella closed her eyes and let the tears flow down her face. A bitter chuckle echoed in the room.

“If only your bond was as strong as ours. Perhaps…perhaps things would have been different.”

Stella felt the bed move when Ardyn got up.

“I’ll be making some behemoth stew~” he said in that irritating jovial tone. “Oh, and if you try to get up and leave, I will break the other ankle. Alright?”

Stella sighed resignedly as she grabbed a pillow and lay down hugging it. She listened to Ardyn leave the room, his over-the-top merry humming and his footsteps. She let the tears flow and slipped into the dark abyss of sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Stella remembered the day she met Ardyn.

She was on the train to Tenebrae and she had neglected to notice that the Glaives protecting her had left her alone. And Ardyn just waltzed in and sat in front of her.

_Ardyn Izunia. Your number one fan._

Stella had met many admirers, but none had been so bold to just come up to her and strike a conversation.

There was not much to the conversation. They talked for hours, as if they were long lost friends. Stella talked about how she struggled to balance school and her stage career, on top of maintaining a social life to stay sane. Ardyn talked about all the performances he attended and went into great depth to think about her characters critically.

Stella admitted that it was nice to have a conversation with someone who was well educated in theatre.

He was very charming, but it wasn’t over the top. Nothing about him made Stella wary of him. It wasn’t like his overall appearance and attire screamed that he was the chancellor of Niflheim. Stella quickly let her guard down, not that he ever did anything to her.

The next time she ran into him was in Altissia, when she saw him kill Luna. She learned very quickly that this charming man, with all his smiles and compliments, was not as harmless as she thought him to be…

* * *

Stella wasn’t sure whether to be delightfully surprised or sceptically paranoid when Ardyn announced that she could go free.

Her ankle still hurt so he helped her down to the doors, one arm wrapped around her torso as she hobbled next to him. She was very mindful of that hand that rested just above her hip.

She was at least grateful that he let her change into her own clothes that she could wear outside instead of being stuck in her pyjamas or nightgown. It was bad enough he carried her back and forth from the bathroom and assisted her with bathing. Even Ignis stopped doing that when she was four and a maid helped her get washed instead.

“How are you doing, my dear?”

Stella glanced at Ardyn briefly.

“I’m fine,” she mumbled as she gripped his shoulder for support.

“We can go back up to your room. Let you rest for a bit longer.”

“No thank you,” the princess quickly spoke.

Ardyn chuckled dryly at her response.

When the doors opened, Stella’s heart leapt. 

In the plaza was Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto…fighting three red giants. They didn’t seem to notice her and Ardyn coming out, too focused on getting cleaved in half.

Stella’s instinct was to run in and help, but her ankle was still too damaged to walk by herself. She winced when she tried to take a step and Ardyn tightened his grip so she didn’t fall.

“Six weeks, Stells,” he whispered into her ear. “It took them six weeks to try and save you. Where have they been, I wonder? Why has it taken them this long to find you?”

He gently moved her so they stood face to face, although much to Stella’s chagrin she needed to grip Ardyn’s coat to stay upright. He smiled at her, hand resting on her hip, the other brushing her hair out of her eyes.

“You can stay here if you’d wish,” he said. “At home. Safe and sound.”

“And why would I stay here any longer?” Stella asked as she moved her head away from his hand.

“Ah, my dearest,” Ardyn sighed as he hooked a finger under her chin to tilt it up. “Standing before you is a tome with true history, dusty as it may be. I have stories for you to listen and they do not have to be so dreary as what I have already shared. Alternatively, I can listen to your stories of your youth. Your aspirations, your dreams…”

Stella looked into his eyes and swallowed.

There was something in his look that begged for her to stay. She was no longer a prisoner, he just wanted her to be here willingly. As a companion.

But, how could she? After all he had done. He killed Luna, he tormented Prompto and Ignis and he could have left it there when Noctis went into the crystal.

But no. He kidnapped her. Tortured her. If she stayed any longer…he may even kill her.

Stella took a deep breath.

“Lonely as you may be,” she uttered. “I am not her. I may look like your cousin and perhaps I act like her. But I am not her. I can’t stay here.”

Ardyn withdrew his hand, lips parted as he examined her face.

“…Is that your final answer?”

“Let me go, Ardyn. I don’t want to be here any longer. I don’t want to be with you. I want to be free.”

Ardyn parted his lips to speak back but something caught his gaze from behind her. He stepped away from her, letting her stand awkwardly on her own.

He pulled his hand up and backhanded her. 

Stella saw stars as she was thrown back and fell down the stairs. She wasn’t sure if anything broke on the way down but she was definitely feeling battered and bruised by the time she landed before her friends.

“Stells!”

Stella groaned as Gladiolus was quick to help her sit up. Prompto covered his mouth as her palms were shown to them, revealing her scars.

“What did he do?!” the shield barked and Stella curled her hands to ball them.

“Not important,” she muttered as she looked up at her friends, tears pricking her eyes. “Gladio…I can’t walk…”

Gladiolus was quick to pick Stella up, carrying her in his arms. As they hastily made their way away from the Citadel, Stella dared to look back.

Ardyn stood at the doors, watching them flee. It was almost impossible to spot him in the darkness.

As if he was on stage for the final call, he delivered a melodramatic bow. Stella swore she could see a glint in those golden eyes before he disappeared into the shadows.


End file.
